


bottom of the deep blue

by kaikasengen



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikasengen/pseuds/kaikasengen
Summary: Itaru was unsure, really unsure. But it was Tsuzuru we were talking about, so he'd probably be okay.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Minagi Tsuzuru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	bottom of the deep blue

**Author's Note:**

> the title is more abt how i see tsuzuita than abt the fic itself
> 
> they're doing their best pls help them

\- Ah

After a few seconds spent gathering his thoughts, itaru tells himself that it maybe wasn't the best thing to say in the situation he was in. He sounded pretty dumb actually -well, not like he didn't before, as the past fifteen minutes hadn't been the smartest minutes of his life- and realized it didn't exactly communicate what he was feeling at the moment. Joy? Embarrassment? Excitement? He didn't know, but certainly none of these could be perceived through a stupid "ah". 

Itaru was actually pretty confused about his feelings right now. But he sadly couldn't pause time and take the additional fifteen minutes that were necessary to think about it and analyse each and every thing he felt in the recent ten seconds. God that was a lot of numbers. 

But right now, Tsuzuru was looking at him, an eager yet confused look on his face. Honestly, at this point, Itaru wasn't surprised to see Tsuzuru's already wide range of expressions widen even more - that was part of his charm. But still, this was a brand new Tsuzuru he had never seen before, and he was quite proud to have witnessed it. 

The realization that maybe Tsuzuru was - eventually- waiting for an answer other than that damned stupid interjection he had spurted out only got to him right there. His face was still really close to Itaru's, and he was apparently not ready to move an inch. Itaru didn't mind well, he wasn't gonna die anyways, especially with what just happened, and even enjoyed this moment, as weird as it could seem. 

This awkward closeness felt good, familiar; it was like them to be like this. An awkward kiss, an awkward response, followed by an awkward moment : everything in true Tsuzuru and Itaru fashion. The two of them were initially very awkward people, even though they had both developed several social skills through the years - but the roots never die. And so, this awkward moment lasted a bit longer, Tsuzuru keeping on staring at his elder, visibly looking for an answer -boyfriend? Were they boyfriends? They kissed right. Boyfriends kiss right? He'd have to ask Tsuzuru later. 

"Rhahh, at least say something!" Apparently, the awkwardness didn't feel as familiar to Tsuzuru as it did to Itaru - as the younger boy ended up pulling away and was now a flustered mess. 

"Well, technically, i did" he answered, despite knowing how confusing this might be for the younger boy. Maybe he should make things easier for Tsuzuru and finally speak his mind in a normal, understandable way. But wouldn't it be way more fun to keep playing a little? His mad hatter role was getting to him again, it seemed. Plus, Itaru really wanted to see even more of Tsuzuru's faces, he really did. But at the same time, did he really have the energy -or even the will to keep going, when all he really wanted was to kiss him again. He wondered. 

"That was definitely not an answer", Tuzuru sighed, cheeks still burning. "If you didn't like it, just say so, i won't do it again." He seemed serious -as always, unlike him, and was apparently expecting Itaru to react, except that he absolutely didn't know how to react. In a game, the protagonist would've, 1) been the one to initiate the kiss, 2) at least said something cool such as "i like you" or "do it again". But, Itaru, indeed, did not do any of these. _Hah, how lame_ , he thought to himself, not realising he was still pushing away the moment where he'd actually have to reply to Tsuzuru's actions, whether it'd be with words or something else. 

Itaru finally decided against trying to run away again, because it wasn't gonna get him anywhere, he knew it -it was Tsuzuru we were talking about. He liked Tsuzuru and respected him enough to try to give him an actual response, and let himself be a little vulnerable around him. Right, being honest with him wouldn't be bad. It wouldn't get Itaru hurt. He could do this. After all, it was Tsuzuru. 

The first impression he had gotten of the boy was him being a busybody (which he was). He was always taking care of everyone, over involving himself with other people, and even though he pretended not to like it, everyone could _see_ how much Tsuzuru loved helping others. Of course, it had helped that he grew up in a big family, where he had to take care of his many, many siblings -Itaru didn't even know how many there was; eight? nine maybe? Whatever, it didn't matter, because Itaru was sure that, even if Tsuzuru's situation was different, he'd still be as kind as he normally is. 

That was right, Tsuzuru was kind. Despite calling Itaru a bother so many times, the university student still diligently went to clean his room on Saturday mornings, he still kindly brought Itaru his dinner on gaming evenings, was still getting angry at him for not getting enough sleep (which was pretty laughable thinking about it, as Tsuzuru himself barely slept at night), and Itaru can even recall multiple times where he fell asleep on the sofa and felt a hand gently stroking his hair. He chuckled softly at the thought. Yeah, it was probably okay, letting himself fall in love with someone like Tsuzuru. Well, not like he hadn't already fallen, anyways. 

"Ah, yeah, uh," he started, unsure of what to say. He knew what he wanted to communicate, but putting it into words was entirely something else. But Itaru had decided he'd do it, so he'll do it. "i mean," 

What was he supposed to say? Suddenly, he was freezing up. Tsuzuru seemed to notice ; he was starting to look worried, instead of flustered or annoyed. Itaru felt all of his brushed up anxieties coming up dragging him down; as if he was starting to drown in an ocean he kept his head out of for so long. 

"Hey," Tsuzuru slowly took Itaru's hands, gently brushing his thumbs against their backs, making Itaru's anxieties vanish a little. "It's okay. I'm not going to be angry. I'm sorry i did something that made you this uncomfortable, it's just-" 

"That's not it" Itaru blurted out, in a truly uncool way, that seemed more like a shojo heroine's one than the hero's. "I wasn't bothered, okay? Just.. surprised. And I'm okay, dear god, stop looking at me with those sad puppy eyes of yours" he laughed, and the other boy was looking at him, visibly unhinged, but with a relieved expression. 

"Sorry about my reaction," Itaru began, "i was just.. unsure of what to respond. I still _am_ unsure, actually. But well, i didn't dislike it." 

Itaru was still lost, he was still unsure, but he was.. at ease, kind of. That nice feeling only got stronger when he saw Tsuzuru smile, almost fondly, whispering a little "is that so". It was just- just as if Tsuzuru understood what Itaru was feeling. Maybe it was the case. It was probably the case. 

"So, uh" Itaru began, because this was the one question he definitely _needed_ an answer for, "are we like, boyfriends?" 

Okay. It sounded absolutely ridiculous. He'd definitely dwell on this tonight. 

The other boy looked surprised, but easily answered, "Well, if you want to, then yes" 

"Hmhm" 

He definitely wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! english isnt my first language so sorry if there are weird sentences! stan tsuzuita


End file.
